


Superstar

by bushuohaohua



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua
Kudos: 2





	Superstar

1.  
今儿是个早年，雪一落这旧年就自觉地走了。王家虽是个大家，但老太太一句话，全家上下都得马不停蹄回太原过年。

按老一辈的规矩，每年除夕夜都要在村里搭个台请戏班子来咿咿呀呀一段。王家有自己的戏台子，是当年老爷子娶老太太时搭的。纯木搭的戏楼，老爷子在的时候，每两年就让人刷一遍正红正红的漆，有空就跟老太太坐在堂前喝茶。如今老爷子不在了，一家人都不知该不该跟老太太提刷漆的事，戏楼只好就这么一直旧着等到了初雪。

2.  
王子异一到家，就被老太太叫到戏楼。昨夜下了点雪，白凌凌躺在堂前几张红木桌上。老太太招手让他坐下，老幺便乖乖用手套拂走雪晶，陪老太太喝茶。天气冷，茶易凉。茶水还没三沸呢，杓出的沫饽就凉透了。但老太太不介意，凉的沫饽照样加进去慢慢品。老爷子生前总爱抓着晚辈让他们跟他学泡茶，美言哉之：一饼不品，何以品天下。早些年他还小时，总是跟在老爷子身后讨各种各样的茶吃，也学了些基本的煮茶方法。长大了点，喜欢上跳舞。那时候不顾家里反对，硬着骨头说自己要出去闯一场。学也不上了，家也不呆了，可把老爷子给气坏了。叹着气说这么多年白教喽，一点气沉不住。可话是泼出去了，钱也没少给。每次回家老太太都偷偷塞钱到他行李里，有次被他撞见是老爷子在把风哩。

他心里有事，茶喝得冲。偏老太太便给他斟茶时总是慢条斯理的。不知道是不是上了年纪的老人家做事总是这么不紧不慢。在王子异的印象里，奶奶总是和蔼温柔的，待人总是和熙大方。说起来，他们家族里的女人总是贤淑端庄的，怎么自己偏选了个这么要强的媳妇，思即此，王子异笑着摇头。

3.  
王子异回来前跟蔡徐坤大吵了一架。说是吵架，不如说是冷战。自从两脚踏出北京的房子之后，他们俩都自觉的没有再跟对方联系，大概都觉得这是一道无解题。

王子异第一次觉得跟蔡徐坤谈恋爱是一件很麻烦的事，他以前没这么觉得过。

起因是王子异跟他家里坦白了他俩的事，他爸妈表示想见见蔡徐坤。可蔡徐坤表示自己还没有做好见家长的准备。

王子异以为他是害怕，他说坤坤你不要担心，我爸妈都是很开明的人，他们不会为难你的。

但是蔡徐坤还是拒绝，以自己行程太满没时间来做借口。

那过年的时候行吗？我让我爸妈来北京。王子异还是没放弃，他想介绍蔡徐坤给他爸妈很久了。

蔡徐坤那时候在赶行程，坐了两个小时车晕乎乎的。期间还一直在跟王子异聊天，长时间盯着手机屏幕搞得他头都痛了。

实在撑不住了，他给王子异回了一句现在很累想休息明天再商量后就带上眼罩躺在后座眯了会。

3.  
可明天也没时间。

他忙，王子异也忙。

好不容易两个人都忙完了，就太晚了，彼此也不舍得去打扰对方休息。

蔡徐坤在等飞机的二十分钟里给王子异发信息，跟你爸妈见面的事能不能再缓缓，我觉得我还没有准备好...

王子异估计在忙，没回。

蔡徐坤又犹豫着打字：我不是不愿意的意思，就是不知道该怎么跟他们聊。

助理开始催他登机，他叹了口气收起手机没再继续解释。

4.  
王子异的回复在三个小时后姗姗来迟。

他打字速度慢，每条消息总是要间隔两分钟左右，露出时间标示。

他先是问为什么蔡徐坤还没准备好，还需要准备点什么。

两分钟后又问他能跟他一起准备吗。

最后一条隔了4分钟，他说那你要觉得还不是时候那就再等等吧，没关系的。坤坤你好好休息，泡点维c喝增强免疫力不要生病了。

5.  
助理小心翼翼地给他看了条粉丝的微博，她们在跟另一个明星的粉丝吵架。

满屏的文字密密麻麻他看着就头痛。

所以这件事可以过去了吗他想。蔡徐坤觉得自己要被这件事情烦死了。

他可以在歌里发泄写道“我相信真相会来，别蒙着眼”，却还是无法摆脱面对黑子对自己一水无缘无故的谩骂。他可以用力唱“we are young and rich”, 却还是止不住有心人吃着人血馒头蹭着自己的热度踩着自己洗白。他可以说自己不care外界对自己或好或坏的评价，却不得不在乎王子异家人对自己的看法。

6.  
大年三十的时候王子异陪蔡徐坤赖在床上睡到十一点才起床准备回太原。醒了就在床上聊天，聊着聊着就聊到了见家长的事。

王子异说坤坤你不要在意，我爸妈不是那种听风就是雨的人，他们知道网上的东西不一定都是真的。

蔡徐坤没说话。

王子异只好揭自己的伤疤，你看我不是也被人黑嘛，我爸妈都理解的。

蔡徐坤上半身短，靠在他怀里就露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，王子异看不到他的表情，却也感受得到他现在心里不好受。

他莫名有点窝火，体内的大男子主义基因发挥作用。蔡徐坤在外头被人欺负时他没办法，  
现在在自己怀里伤心他还是无能为力。

他觉得自己活的窝囊。

7.  
老太太问他什么时候把人带回来瞧瞧。

王子异陪着笑说有机会一定带回来，今年他工作，都没空回他自己家呢。

老太太打趣道：那可一定要趁早，不然我这个老太婆说不定都没机会见到我孙媳妇了。

他连忙答应，叫她别说这么不吉利的话，她一定会长命百岁，寿比南山的。

老太太才不要呢，她摇摇头道：人哪，活够了就该走啦。我可不能让那个老头子等太久喽。

8.  
今年病毒一出来，家家户户都躲在自个家里不出来。原来每次年夜饭过后大家都串门喝酒打牌。今年突然就安静了下来，叫人一下不知道干啥。

吃完饭王子异和两个哥哥在他房子里的吧台喝酒。酒的度数不高，但他酒量不怎么好，刚才晚饭就喝了不少，这会喝了几杯就醉醺醺的。

男人在酒桌上来来回回逃不过那几个话题。王子异呆呆喝酒听他们侃天侃地，有时附和几句，气氛倒也融洽。俩人都催王子异早点定下来，这俗话说得好哇，男人嘛，先成家后立业！

王子异胡乱应下来，没跟他们辩驳说他的事业可不容许他成家。

9.  
哥哥们都被两个嫂子叫回各自的房子休息了。

王子异一个人趴在吧台上听歌。他拿着手机给蔡徐坤发视频，对着屏幕傻傻的笑。

他在副歌部分才开口跟着音乐唱

I've been waiting for the sun to rise where you are  
So I can tell you you're a superstar

I've been waiting for our words to be in line  
So I can let you know that baby you're the rest of my life

喝了酒的王子异好像更害羞了，他移开眼不好意思盯着屏幕，但在最后又坚定地盯着摄像头

I've been dreaming of a future that looks like our past  
And they'll admire that we made it last

So I've been waiting for the sun to rise where you are  
So I can tell you you're a superstar

10.  
王子异第二天很晚才起，喝多了的感觉不好受。他睁开眼后换了一会才开始看手机。

属于蔡徐坤的置顶里躺着两条消息。

“你爸妈喜欢什么东西呀，网上说的都好不靠谱的样子。”

然后是一张百度搜索页面的截图。

“初次见男朋友家长要送什么礼物？


End file.
